


We'll Be Back For You

by Tkhan0



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, POV Eliot Spencer, Probably because it's the season 2 finale, Sterling is there too, The rest of the team is there but they dont talk, end of s2e15 to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkhan0/pseuds/Tkhan0
Summary: Elliot realizes he caught on far too late to Nate’s little plan and he can’t decide who he should be more pissed at- Nate or himself?He settles for Sterling.





	We'll Be Back For You

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen so fucking hard for this show help me god.  
> I love Eliot and I love Nate (I love all of them) and I love the season 2 finale so I saw an opportunity and took it.  
> You cannot tell me that Nate got fucking shot for no reason in the s2 finale only for none of them to notice and for it to be dropped completely next season never to be brought up again.

 

Maybe Eliot should’ve paid more attention to the little warning bells going off in his head when he heard the sirens in the distance. “There’s not a lot of ways out of this…” he had said.

But of course, like the miracle worker she is, Sophie had covered their escape as well. _Alright! Nice work, Soph._ This was it, the final homestretch and they were in the clear-

“Bravo.”

In hindsight, maybe he had been too quick to drop his guard. Though in his defense, Sophie showing up out of nowhere and saving the con had to be at least somewhat of a legitimate reason to be distracted.

“Nobody move!” The instant Eliot’s eyes land on Sterling he tenses, and he can’t help but raise his hands in a little motion of _“what the fuck”_ as FBI surrounds them, the sheer insanity of it all throwing him off a bit.

All too quickly he realizes something is off. _Nate._ This is a setup, although for what he’s not certain. There’s no way this is a coincidence.

“So. Where is Tony Kadjic?” As if to confirm his suspicions Nate responds naturally, unperturbed by the situation, casually sauntering up to Sterling.

“I’m glad to see you kept your end of the deal, Nate.”

Nate’s already cuffing himself to the bar when Eliot notes the way he’s standing and clutching his abdomen. _He was hit. Shit, when did that happen? Some good fucking hitter I am._ He can blame Sophie all he wants for distracting them but protecting Nate was his job and it’s starting to look like he failed on more than one account.

“Yea Sterling, we have a deal.”

Eliot can already tell from the tone of Nate’s voice what’s going on and he isn’t happy.  _I should’ve realized sooner…_ That’s what the evidence wipe was for. Why they needed to catch Kadjic with the guns.

“You don’t have anything- you don’t have a case on anybody. Unless you arrest me, and only me.”

_What, so that’s the great Nathan Ford’s plan? He takes the fall while we go free?_

Elliot can’t let that happen on his watch, not when there’s another option. “Nate, I can take these guys.” But even as he says that he can already tell Nate won’t budge on this.

“Listen guys, I got you into this mess, and this is the only way to get you out.”

He hears the determination in Nate’s voice when he tells them to leave and he knows Nate has already given himself up, but that doesn’t stop him from staring Nate down all the same. Nevertheless he’s not one to kick a man when they’re down- especially not when they’re shot- so he gives in too, and ushers Hardison and Parker to the chopper. He’s not going down just yet but he makes to go anyway so he can give Sophie and Nate a moment to themselves.

He turns back around to the sound of a smack just in time to see Nate reeling from the hit. _Atta girl, Sophie. That’s been a long time coming- better you than me._ His boss needs to get his shit together, and it looks like he’ll have to do it in prison now.

As Elliot watches Sophie walk off, he realizes he caught on far too late to Nate’s little plan and he can’t decide who he should be more pissed at- Nate or himself?

He settles for Sterling. He sends him his most seething glare before he follows Sophie down. It takes all his willpower and the fact that it isn’t what Nate wants not to punch Sterling’s lights out right then and there. “Watch your back Sterling.”  He warns before he disappears down the walkway.

Before he boards the chopper he looks back up at Nate, slumped over in what he assumes is probably part relief and part pain, one more time. Definitely not the last time though.

Despite it all, he smiles as the helicopter lifts into the air. _Honest man or not, you won’t get rid of us that easily, Nate. We’ll be back for you- whether you like it or not._


End file.
